With spread of HEMS (Home Energy Management System), a smart grid, and other technologies, a demand for energy management of an air-conditioning apparatus has been increasing recently. Moreover, demands for central management control for managing the air-conditioning apparatus as well as other devices, remote operation for operating the air-conditioning apparatus from a remote location such as outside a house, and other conveniences have been increasing.
To meet these demands, an indoor unit of an air-conditioning apparatus provided with a network repeater for wirelessly communicating with a network has been proposed. The network repeater is connected to a control board incorporated in the indoor unit of the air-conditioning apparatus. Signals used for energy management of the air-conditioning apparatus, central management control, remote operation or another use are transmitted to and received from the network via the network repeater. Typically, the network repeater is provided with an indication lamp for indicating a communication state, an error state or another state. Also, the network repeater is typically provided with switches for switching on and off of wireless communication, recovering from an error, and other operations. The network repeater is provided on a wall surface in the vicinity of the indoor unit of the air-conditioning apparatus, for example (see Patent Literature 1, for example).